All We Need
by PinkCardigan
Summary: 8018. After moments of love, hate, and despair... the tragic news that awaits Yamamoto Takeshi will test whether or not his lover is really there for him. ONESHOT. General/Drama/Romance


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, it belongs to Amano Akira**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi couldn't help himself.

Hibari was just laying there, innocent and pure. But _that_ was definitely not the case with Kyoya; however, Yamamoto still couldn't help but to look at him in that way. He slightly turned on his side, so he was facing said innocent and pure man, lifting his hand to brush against Hibari's forehead.

"I already told you…" Hibari Kyoya was awake. "If you touch me, you die."

"Come on, Kyo-kun," Yamamoto drawled, "It was out of place."

Hibari just stared with sleepy eyes before turned onto his other side and continued to sleep. Yamamoto smiled in a lazy fashion and did the same…

/

"Was Kyo-kun watching?" Yamamoto asked excitedly. He had a towel on his head, sweat running down his forehead, and bags under his eyes, but somehow, he was wide-awake when it came to _his _Kyo-kun.

"He was out there," Tsuna nodded. Him and Yamamoto were standing in the locker-room of the Yomiuri Giants. The team had just won the World Cup, for the fifth time. Yamamoto was the star pitcher that had won them the game.

"Good." That was all Yamamoto Takeshi cared about; if Hibari saw him at his very best; that was enough.

"We'll have a party at the HQ," Tsuna said before walking out.

Yamamoto started to get ready to go, also, before he heard footsteps coming down the hall toward the locker-room. He noticed that they were light and moved swiftly. They were Kyoya's.

"Kyo-kun," Yamamoto pulled the towel from his head and started to walk toward Hibari. Yamamoto gave him a once-over (knowing that he looked out of place in his suit) before kissing him on the nose, "Did you see me?"

"Yes."

"Amazing right?" Yamamoto couldn't help but to beam, "I mean, I'm only 22 and I've made it to the World Cup five times!"

"No need to brag," Hibari tried to wiggle out of Yamamoto's sticky embrace but it was no use, "Congratulations."

"Are you proud?" Yamamoto had to bend down a bit to look Hibari in the eye, "Are you proud that you know me?"

"And what," Hibari closed both eyes, "Would I be proud of?"

"Aw, Kyo-kun," Yamamoto looked hurt, "Weren't you watching?"

"I was, but I see no use in being proud of you playing baseball."

"You were proud the first time," Yamamoto grinned, "I remember that night when you-"

"Shut up, stupid herbivore," Hibari took a step forward and stood tall to glare at Yamamoto.

"I'm just saying…"

"And I'm just saying," Hibari stood on his toes, "Shut up."

"Fine," Yamamoto sighed before taking his Kyo-kun full on the lips. Cupping the back of Hibari's head, he felt totally in control, that is, before his (_innocent and pure_) Kyo-kun bent, pulling out his, ever-present, tonfas and striking across Yamamoto's stomach. Yamamoto stumbled backwards before busting out a smile.

"That wasn't very nice," Yamamoto pouted slightly, "You're suppose to be happy and not all attacky!"

"Attacky?" Hibari lifted a brow, "What is 'Attacky?'"

"I dunno," Yamamoto sat, "It was the only thing I could think of…"

Hibari didn't answer but continued to proceed to the door. Knowing the big brown eyes were still on him, Hibari slowly turned around before saying,

"If you hurry," he sighed, "I'll treat you _specially _when we get to the HQ."

/

"Takeshi-nii," Fuuta said slowly, "He is so cool!"

"Yeah right." 24-year-old Gokudera Hayato said coldly.

Gokudera, Fuuta, Tsuna, Bianchi and Reborn were all sitting around at Takesushi, waiting for their meals. Yamamoto and his wonderful father were working together, swiftly and calmly; slicing and chopping. It was an art… to everyone except to Hibari Kyoya. Was that why he wasn't present?

"Here you go!" Yamamoto boomed over the group. His long figure slowly retreated as the thanks were passed around the table. He quickly made his way out the back kitchen door, yelling a goodbye to his father on the way. He pulled his figure over his bike before pulling out of the ally and into the streets.

Hibari Kyoya heard the bike's roaring engine pull into his driveway. He slowly pulled on his blazer before walking to the front door.

"Why are you here?"

"It's May fifth!" Yamamoto chirped happily.

"As it was last year." Hibari slowly back into his home, hoping Yamamoto wound not follow.

"But last year," Yamamoto blocked Hibari into a snug little corner, "You ran to Italy!"

"And I was still found." Hibari slightly shuddered from the thought.

Even thought Hibari had made it successfully to Sicily, Yamamoto _and_, that bumbling idiot, Dino were still waiting for him. Both were dressed to impress but, what they _had_with them. Just the sight of a clown, a giant Hibird, and a giant cake (who knows what could have been _in _there) made Hibari turn on his heels back to the plane.

'_Damn Kusakabe'_, Kyoya cursed in his mind, _'telling Romario'. _

"But we can spend it together now." Yamamoto purred softly into his neck.

"Get off me." Hibari pushed Yamamoto away and started up the stairs.

"But you treated me when it was my birthday!" Yamamoto said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up."

"Come on, Kyo-_chan._" Yamamoto drawled slowly.

Hibari froze at the door to his library on the second floor. The double doors were already open but he stopped short of going in. His toes curled in his socks and so did his fingers. He didn't trust his ears so he turned his head to glare back at Yamamoto. Now, Hibari knew. Yamamoto had called him 'Kyo-chan.'

"What?" Yamamoto shrugged, taking a couple steps back. "Kyo-chan?"

"Takeshi," Hibari was now moving toward him. You couldn't even call it 'walking;' it was more like crawling like a tiger about to make it's kill. Or like a skylark diving down to kill the innocent worm, so unexpected?

"Come on, Kyoya, I was only kidding!" Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"Please leave, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari growled, "I do not wish to have my pride questioned, or rather, depleted on my birthday."

"Kyoya, I wasn't trying to do any of that," Yamamoto (bravely) took a step forward, "I love you, Hibari."

"Then get out." Hibari turned toward the library, "I wish to be alone on my birthday."

"But-"

Too late. The doors were already closed and Yamamoto could tell he was shuffling through papers or a book. He stood there for a minute of two before entering anyways.

"You have no respect for me." Hibari didn't look up from the book in his lap.

"I do -"

"You obviously don't," Hibari cut him off, "I told you I want to be alone."

"But it's your -"

"I don't care what day it is." Hibari, yet again, cut him off, "Why are you here?"

"Kyo-"

"What are you doing here?"

"Stop -"

"Why do you insist on annoying the hell out of me?"

"I don't..." Yamamoto started; slightly hurt by the sharpness in Hibari's tone, "know."

"You don't know?" Hibari mocked vaguely, "Well, come back when you have a formal answer."

/

Ran poured down, pounded on the window, while Hibari put down the phone.

"Damn it." Hibari pushed his thumb and pointer into his eyes. "Sawada, what did you do?"

/

The sun was setting, light streaming through the closed curtains in Hibari's home office. The Foundation's Head Quarters was bustling with the members, trying to help those damned Vongola. Hibari, being a guardian, was suppose to be with the 'Famiglia' but he didn't want to be around those stupid, weak, vain, useless, witless herbivores. Especially not Yamamoto Takeshi.

Deep down, Hibari knew that this was the longest that they hadn't spoken for. Even through the Tenth's funeral and burial, they never said a word to each other. On one side, Hibari was revealed not to put up with the dull remarks of Yamamoto, but on the other hand, he sort of missed his tall figure… it covered the sun from his eyes nicely.

Suddenly, Hibari heard a soft pounding on the front door. He stood and made his way down the hall to the front parlor. It was dark now, so he didn't bother looking out the side window. He didn't have the over-head light on, so the person knocking probably didn't know that anyone was home, right? Hibari slowly turned back around but stopped once he heard it.

"Kyoya…" the familiar voice was hallow, "I… "

"Takeshi." Hibari opened the door and stared coldly at the man before him. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Yamamoto Takeshi had his arm rested on the pillar on the porch and her figure was sloshed over. He was pale and had red eyes. His hair was messy and his body trembled. Along with the red rings along his eyes, they were also glazed over and dead looking. He was now staring sadly at Hibari… his Kyo-kun.

"What happened?" Hibari continued coolly.

"He's dead."

"Yes, I know." Hibari wanted to roll his eyes but instead, he kept contact with Yamamoto's.

"No…" Yamamoto stood straight stumbled toward Hibari, shaking his head fiercely.

"Then who?" Hibari slowly raised a hand to make sure Yamamoto didn't fall: blood would be bad.

"No." Yamamoto whispered as his head fell forward, landing on Hibari's bony shoulder. "I don't believe it."

"Takeshi," Hibari grabbed his arms, "Tell me who died?"

"No." Yamamoto laughed sadly, "He's not gone. He can't be."

"Yamamoto, what happened?" Hibari said sternly, "Who died?"

Again, a hallow laughter filled the tense air. This time, though, a sob followed.

"Answer me!" Hibari shook Yamamoto's shoulders. "Who died?"

Yamamoto lifted his head and stared into Hibari's narrowed eyes. His big brown ones were filled with grief and sorrow, he pulled Hibari into his chest, wrapping his long arms around his lover. He cried softly into Hibari's smooth hair. Hibari stared off into the distant; hands at him sides.

The stood like that for what seemed like hours but only lasted a couple of minutes, maybe ten. Finally, Yamamoto whispered ever so slightly into Hibari's now wet hair -

"My old man, Kyoya." Hibari felt more tears fall on his head. "My father, is dead."

"Takeshi," Hibari stepped away a foot before looking Yamamoto in the eye. He saw no pain, now. Nothing was seen in those deep, dead eyes. They were lifeless and glazed over completely. Hibari took another step forward and gripped Yamamoto's sleeve, "Come in."

"Kyoya," Yamamoto whispered, " Just one thing…"

"Yes?"

"I need you…" Tears fell. "With me."

"...I'm here."

The door closed and all the lights were turned off… nothing was heard… except the soft sound of a stroke of fabric. A hand; ascending and descending, up and down on a world-champions', sushi extraordinaire's, world-class assassin, follower of a single cloud, and… a son of an brilliant man's back. Nothing could be said, but everything was - silently between the two that loved each other.

They didn't care about anything else…

Just that they had each other…

Always.

* * *

**And so ends my first Reborn! Fanfiction.. **

**AKA my first FF everr (Haa , i reread this and did just a little bit of editing and boy was i baaaaaaaaaaaaad!)  
**


End file.
